Tengen Demon
by tommon360
Summary: Simon has become possessed by the spirit of vengeance and struggles to keep it in check especially at w that he hunts the beast men who seek to kill the innocent human and the demons who have decided to appear in the realm to kill the demon and Simon.I guess it's one shitty thing after the other Simon
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Simon and I dig tunnels day after day that's my job,the more we dig the more the village can expand when the villager is happy he feed me steaks but I do it more than just food I do it for lost treasure"said the blue haired boy as soon as he struck something

He took off his red glowing goggles and dug with his dirt covered hands digging up a small golden drill that was smaller than a palm and had a strange demonic skull chained to it once he picked it up he felt the sudden strong urge to close his eyes making him faint

 **In Hell**

"Simon the Digger so you will be my next host"said a demonic voice

"Huh who's there"said a smaller simon

"You say something son"said a blue haired muscular man putting his hand on his son's head

"D-Dad but you're dead"said Simon tearing up relieved his father still around

"What are you talking about don't say something scary like that we will always be with you"said a black haired woman before a strong rumble was felt

"Look out son"said the man throwing Simon out the way only for him to be crushed along with the woman as their blood became a giant puddle under the giant rock covering Simon's Hands

"No!No!NOO!"said Simon screaming into the sky waking up from his dream startling the people around him as he layed on the rocky ground

 **In the cave**

"Simon you're finally awake are you ok"said the villager

"Ah yes villager just had a nightmare I finished the tunnel"said Simon getting up

"I seee there will be plenty of steaks for you tonight on your way"said the villager

As Simon got up he felt a unbearable burn inside his stomach and a demonic voice

(Once the blood of your love one is spilled and your wrath has become beyond that of hell I will be fully resurrected in your body)said the demonic voice and then the pain went away

 **A Few Weeks Later Outside**

"Kamina!Kamina!You can't be dead"said Simon crying near a giant robot with a light blue haired men sitting inside it bleeding out

Several People around crying until more giant robots came surrounding as they were aboard a giant ship

"T-Their's more?"said black haired boy

"We'll die"said one blonde haired girl sobbing

Suddenly blue flames surrounded Simon and then burned Kamina's wounds sealing them shut and healing him saving his life but Simon was beyond feeling anger he barely even noticed what he did

"I'll kill every last one of you,every last one,I'll burn you till your fucking corpses smell like shit and rot into ashes I'll burn your god damn soul if you have one you damned beasts"said Simon in a demonic voice as his skin and flesh melted off his body everyone was shocked at the sight of this as all that was left was crimson hot flames covering the skelton of Simon and his clothes with the skull on the back of his jacket having bright crismon flames as he charged into battle

 **Dream**

"Siiiimon...Siiiimon..Simon"said a strange soothing voice

"W-What do you want"said Simon

"Don't worry I'll protect you from Zarathos you just keep on fighting but now it's time for you to wake up"said the voice

 **Inside the Ship**

As he woke up he saw a Kamina at the door with a giant smile on his face

"Way to save the day bro I was sure I was a goner but no the power of gurren lagan pulled us through buddy"said Kamina with his hand on Simon's shoulder

But Simon wasn't happy he tried to do his best at hiding the horrifying expression on his face as he remembered flashbacks of what he had done to the gunmen merciless and gruesomely killing them with ease and without his gunmen scaring himself with his new power but he put a big fake smile on for Kamina

"Yeah bro!We did it I got to go check on the others"said Simon running off

"Bro?"said Kamina confused by Simon's mysteriousness

As Simon walked down the hall he had some people look at him with relief and happiness while other looked at him terrified like some kind of monster until he reached the kitchen once he opened the door he was met by loud shout of surprise as a red haired girl walked up to him with a cake and few other people behind her with balloons and confetti throwing it everywhere

"Glad you woke up from your coma you sure had us worried Simon"said the red haired girl

"Yoko?"said Simon

"Hahaha she's right we're glad you could save Kamina!"said the blonde haired men

Simon lowered his head at this and walked right back out the kitchen

"Simon what's wrong"said Yoko grabbing Simon's hand

"Don't touch me!"said Simon shouting at Yoko which shocked her

"Just please leave me alone"said Simon walking off as Yoko dropped the red cake tearing up

Yoko was confused at why was Simon so sad

(This place would be better off without me everyone here loves Kamina and see me as just the garbage that just came with him I constantly got everyone into trouble and nearly got Kamina killed everyone gets hurt or killed because me I don't want to be near anyone ever again so I guess this goodbye big bro)said Simon in his room as he took the drill out of his pocket and left it on the bed

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

(As I walked through the cold windy night there was only one thing on my mind finding food I was starving and just wanted something small to eat before finding shelter and then I felt a familiar burning sensation in my stomach forcing my knees to the ground)said Simon

"The beasts who kill are near they draw innocent blood from villagers but not even evolution can save then from the wrath of vengeance"said the demonic voice

As Simon tried to figure out some way to stop himself from transforming it worked to no avail as his skin burst and exploded off his body while steam covered him laughing like he enjoyed the flames covering his body until he finally turned into the Ghost Rider and he dashed through the dark night as fast as he could like a bright lantern of danger

 **Few Miles Away**

A small group of villagers ran for their life as they ditched their cave and ran as fast as they could from the giant robots before them

"Hahaha look all this filthy little worms who stand before us"said the elphant man inside the robot picking up a human and crushing it with two finger as he was about to pick up another he heard a large roar and turned around to see the demon

"Hehe what the hell are you suppose because if you're trying to scare us it isn't working"said the giraffe man shooting a laser beam at him causing a large explosion only for the ghost rider to walk right out of it then he noticed a chain nearby and grabbed it making it burn brightly but it did not melt as he threw the chain unto the robot and ripped it away the fires were so powerful it destroyed the robot along with elephant man as the robot exploded

"W-what how"said the giraffe man before the mouth of his robot suddenly opened up and you could see the ghost rider's hot flaming skull as he pulled the giraffe men out

"Jakra you have committed crimes against many humans because of your arrogance and hatred for the humans your punishment is death look into my eyes and see the pain you've caused from the souls you have scorned"said the ghost rider

As the giraffe looked into his eyes he felt the pain he caused on other physically and mentally this caused his soul to burn to a crisp and die out leaving his eyeballs a charcoal mess

 **Morning**

As the sun rises Simon found himself in a bloody mess of robots and corpses he felt the instinct to scream but what was the point he knew he was a monster and knew it wasn't safe to be around any one

"Morning traveler I think I can help ya just follow me to my village"said a old men wearing rags

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

" Sorry but no thanks"said Simon

"Sorry but you don't have a choice" said the old men before knocking Simon out with his cane

 **Cave**

As Simon waked up from the cold solid ground he noticed the old men sitting by the fire as he was about to make a fast escape the old men whispered

"The Spirit of Vengeance is what lives inside you it become your gift of power if u control it" said the old men

"You think I want to control this?!" said Simon enraged

"Sigh if you don't learn control demons will come after you and kill you can also end the human and beast first you must learn how to truly fight" said the old men before knocking Simon out

 **Illusion**

As Simon woke up he found himself in some kind of demonic forest where the grass was grey and dead then the sun was a hot red

"This place crawls with demons you must survive this place for 2 days without transforming I will pray for you" said the old men

"You old bastard!" said Simon

 **The Ship Hideout**

 **Yoko's P.O.V**

"Nothing yet"said Kamina

" God dammit where hell is that small fry"said the blonde haired men

(Simon w-what did we do wrong I'm sorry pleeease come home)said Yoko feeling sad until she felt a overwhelming amount of pain except it wasn't just her almost everyone was either grunting or falling over in pain then that's when a man with spiky black hair covering his eyes

"Hello Hello boys and girls how are we doing today?"said the man

Everyone just gave him a serious look of anger

" Ya'll are not such a chatty group are y'all"said the men

"Who the hell are you?!" said Kamina

"Let's just say I'm someone who is yourrrr new captain" said the men with a menacing smile

 **Chapter End**


End file.
